Demons
by kaniele
Summary: Tess needs to fight her demons when she returns home. set after decrapture! ;) r/r
1. 1

Title: Demons

Author: Ellie 

E-mail: kaniele@eircom.net 

Category: Roswell Angst/Drama 

Rating: R for language and adult type themes

Summary: Tess must fight her demons when she meets her family. Set after departure, when Tess arrives home. A fic to redeem her. 

Archive: My site and whoever else would like it just ask.

Feedback: Love the stuff.

Dedication: To all dreamers who believe that while Max and Liz should be together Tess shouldn't be blamed for everything and to all who send me feedback. Y'all rock.

Important note: As this deals with the pod peoples home planet, there are of course going to be differences, like language and stuff, so just pretend it's like star trek or star wars and all those things don't matter please. I'm writing a story not a universe J 

"This is it little one" Tess whispered as she stroked her stomach. 

"We're almost home." Tess smiled as the ship she was travelling in slowed and entered her solar system. Almost immediately she was overwhelmed with images, memories and feelings. She pushed them back as she fixed her gaze on one planet. 

It was the one that shone the brightest in her memories, a jewel surrounded by its subjects. "Home" It felt good to say out loud. "I'm home," The next few moments, minute's hours blurred and Tess could no longer remember time. She felt her ship guide itself to the planets surface and with a faint thud landed on solid ground. 

The sacred ground of her home. 

"I helped rule this place," She whispered. "It won't be long again." She gasped as she heard the faint hiss of the door open and someone step inside. She felt herself take a sharp breath as she stared at the figure in front of her. It was human. At least it looked human, but she could tell there were differences. Humanoid was the term she was looking for. All those hours she was made sit through watching Star Trek with Kyle had paid off it seems.

Kyle, she remembered the horror on his face as he realised her betrayal. She felt guilt wash over her, it was an unsettling feeling. A human feeling, she pushed it aside. 

Screw them.' She thought angrily. They stood in the way of her dreams, her destiny. She stared at the man for he was male standing in front of her. He said something she couldn't understand. 

A different language of course.' He repeated. 

"I'm sorry I don't understand." He looked impatient and held a hand up. A bright purple light shot out and enveloped her. 

"Who are you? Where are the Royal four?" Suddenly she understood him. He could make her understand a different language with a flick of his hand. Was she able to do that? 

"I'm Tess" 

"You are an impostor." 

"No, I'm not. I'm Ava, the queen."

"The queen would never return with out her King. She would know better, You are a child, not a queen." 

"No, Please" Tess pleaded desperate. All of a sudden she was blinded by white light. Shielding her face she watched as it was reduced into another figure. A shapeshifter, she understood. Like Nacedo, This alien was just like the ones on sci-fi shows with the large heads and big eyes. It walked toward her. 

The humanoid said "Take her into custody, I must inform the King." She was dragged out of the ship and pushed forward. It was at that point that she got her first glimpse of her world. It looked like earth; but it was like everything was really in colour. She saw lakes with water just like in her memories and buildings. 

The archetecture was much more glorious than anything she had seen on earth. She spotted one building far away but the sheer size told her what it was. 

The Royal home, Her former home. She felt the shapeshifters hands pushing her and she turned to plead with him but he wouldn't listen. She was led into a building, which she guessed was the alien equivalent of a sherrif's station. She saw people stare at her and whisper. 

"Is it?" 

"It can't be" 

"An impostor" 

"No, I don't think so." 

Another man came toward her. "This way." She was led into a fairly large room with a strange platform that was obviously supposed to be a bed. 

She turned to the man and said " I want to see Khivar, I have business with him. He knows I'm supposed to come. I'm Ava, your queen."

She held up her hand but the other man was quicker. She felt herslef be thrown and she landed with a thud on the other side of the room. Pain shot through her body but her concern was for her child. She felt him move. 

"Oh god, please be okay" The man left the room and Tess was alone. It's not supposed to be this way.' She whispered and buried her head in her hands and wept.

Later

"Come with me" Tess looked up. The man who had met her first was standing over her. "You will explain yourself to the king." 

"Khivar?" She questioned.

"Just come." He walked out of the room and Tess followed. She followed him down long corridors and finally they arrived at their destination. She entered the room and found herself standing in front of many people, all seated. There was one in the middle whom she recognised almost immediately. 

"Khivar" She said under her breath. 

"Come here" He said. She walked slowly and unsteadily towards him. 

"You arrived in the ship of the Royal four powered by the granolith?" 

"Yes." Tess said falteringly. 

"You are Ava."

"Yes." 

"Where is your shapeshifter?" 

"He's dead. He was killed by the skins." 

" Hmm.I thought that we had a deal. You delivered the Royal Four and your child. All I see is you." 

"I am one of the Royal Four and I carry my son whose father is MaxI mean Zan." 

"Where is Vilandra? Where is Rath? And most importantly where is Zan?" 

"They decided not to come." 

"They decided not to come!!" Khivar thundered as he got up and walked towards her. The crowd gasped as he grabbed Tess by the arms. 

"What do you mean they decided not to come?" 

"Rath decided to stay and when Zan found out about Nacedo's I mean my shapeshifters deal with you, he and his sister stayed too. I had to leave otherwise no one would get home." Khivar smiled evily. 

"My dear you are in a predicament. I was looking forward to seeing my love Vilandra even though she is a pitiful human now. I also wished to see Zan so I could torture him." Tess closed her eyes as Khivar gripped her arm harder. 

"But none of them are here, and well you are worthless. Your child isn't worth much now either." 

"Please, I'm sorry" Tess pleaded. 

"What did you think? You would be welcomed with open arms. We're not human you know?" He shoved Tess to the ground. 

"We're better than that. You are nothing. Take her away." 

"No" She screamed. 

"Please, I did what I was asked to do, I tried. Please!"

"I said take her away" Tess felt herself being lifted and dragged from the room. As she looked behind her eyes locked on to a woman. She was staring at Tess with a mixture of grief, sorrow, joy and hatred. 

"Mother?" Tess whispered as she was taken from the room. 

Feedback! 


	2. 2

Title: Demons

Author: Ellie

E-mail: kaniele@eircom.net 

Category: Roswell Angst/Drama 

Rating: R for language and adult type themes

Summary: Tess must fight her demons when she meets her family. Set after departure, when Tess arrives home. A fic to redeem her. 

Archive: My site and whoever else would like it just ask.

Feedback: Love the stuff.

Dedication: To all dreamers who believe that while Max and Liz should be together Tess shouldn't be blamed for everything and to all who send me feedback. Y'all rock.

Important note: As this deals with the pod peoples home planet, there are of course going to be differences, like language and stuff, so just pretend it's like star trek or star wars and all those things don't matter please. I'm writing a story not a universe J 

*** Equals flashback

***

"It's almost time my sweet child." 

Ava gazed at herself in the mirror. She scrutinised every aspect of her appearance. She had to be perfect; it was a big day. She smoothed down her silk dress and rearranged her curls so a few tendrils hung at the side of her face. 

She was the perfect vision of innocence. 

Perfect for a king. 

She turned and smiled nervously at the woman standing in the doorway. Her mother smiled. 

"My my, aren't you a vision." She walked over to her daughter. She may have been forty-five cycles but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hairs shone like a halo and her skin was as smooth as Ava's was. Ava had always wished to look like her when she was older and it looked as though she was going to receive her wish. Her mothers turquoise eyes shone with tears. 

"I am so very proud of you, your whole family is." 

"Thank you." 

"Zan has made a wise choice," said Sirena, Ava's handmaiden as she entered the room. 

"I cannot think of a more fitting person to help rule a planet. A kind generous and selfless person, your guidance will help shape a new future for our people." Ava blushed. 

"I don't know, I am so young." She said uncertainly. 

"Ava, you are wonderful. The people agree. You will be fine." Her mother said reassuringly as she squeezed her shoulder. 

"Well" Sirena said. "It is time. Your father is waiting." She turned to Ava's mother. "My lady, the Royal family is requesting your presence."

"Of course." She turned to Ava. "I must go. I love you and don't be nervous. You're marrying a wonderful man." With that she swept out of the room, her dress flowing out behind her." 

"I'm marrying a king" Ava said with a whisper. 

***

Tess woke with a start. She felt a searing pain in her neck and immediately realised why. She was sleeping on the cold hard surface of her "cell." 

The events of her dream came flooding back to her. She vividly remembered every emotion. She had had doubts. That was natural, she was about to become a queen. She knew that but it was different. She hadn't been scared of marrying Zan; it was the responsibilities that came with it. She had been barely eighteen when she was married to Zan she remembered. 

"In my previous life I was a queen now. I never realised I had been so young." She felt her baby move. She ran a hand down the slight curve of her stomach as tears filled her eyes. 

"My mother. It was my mother last night. She looked like she hated me. Why?" Tess lay back down on the ground and wept. "Why am I here?" She cried. "Why? I've done nothing wrong. They are my people why do they treat me like this?" 

She heard the door open. She pulled her self to her feet. It was the man who took her into custody the night before. At least she thought it was the night before, she had no idea how long she had been sleeping. 

"Sleep well?" He said with a small smile. Tess was in no mood for games. 

"What do you think?" 

"Here" He thrust his hand out and in it was a small bread like substance. Tess reluctantly accepted. She needed her strength now more than ever. She took a small bite and was surprised to find she liked it. 

"Good?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm not surprised." At Tess's look of confusion he elaborated, "It was your favourite. Its called Kana bread." 

"How did you know that?" 

"You mean the name of the bread or that it was your favourite." Tess pulled a face. The strange mans face creased into a smile. He was quite handsome. He took a seat on the platform and motioned Tess to follow. She did with a cautious air. 

"I knew because we were friends. Good friendsonce." He lowered his head. Tess watched curiously. "We were?" 

"Yes, my name is Daren." 

"Daren" Tess felt the name with her tongue. She looked at him with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I don't remember." 

"Really? That's okay. I must go" He said abruptly and turned to leave. 

"No don't go!" Tess said desperately. "You said you were my friend. Be my friend now. I need your help. I don't know what I'm here for. I don't know who I am anymore!" Words spilled out as she pleaded with him.

He turned to look at her pain filled his eyes. 

"I can't" he choked out. 

"Why?"

"Khivar" 

"He needn't know!" 

"I have to go" and with that he left. Tess sat down dejected. Her first link with her past was gone. She stood and paced the room. 

"Daren" she repeated several times under her breath. She couldn't remember him yet he seemed to think they had been close. 

"Why can't I remember?" She sat back down. 

"Who is he?" She tried to use her memory retrieval techniques but none would work. "I'm not relaxed, my mind is too clouded." She said frustrated and lay on the soft surface of the bed. She closed her eyes. 

***

"Ava!" Ava turned her hair flowing behind her. 

"Laira" She smiled happily and waited for her friend to catch up. Laira ran up to her and immediately grabbed her hands and began shaking them with excitement. 

"Guess where we have been invited!" 

"Calm down" Ava laughed. "Where?" 

"The birthday party of the princess Vilandra!" 

"But how? We are only fifteen. Palace parties are for sixteen's and over and we don't know Vilandra!" 

"Yes, but she asked for young people. I heard she told her father she didn't give a damn about royal protocol. I think it's just a way for her to have that idiot Khivar there, because she can use his sister as an excuse." Laira said in a scandalised tone. 

"Perhaps. This is amazing" Ava said as she walked to a bench and sat down. "We'll get to meet the Princess and the prince." 

"Yes, Have you seen him lately?"

"No, Not since the last season passed. I have been away remember?" 

"Of course, well he's quite the man now. He's amazing and the best at sports." Laira gasped and fell back on the bench her eyes dreamy.

Ava laughed, "He's just a boy" 

"He's a prince who will be a king!" 

"Maybe but I like other boys better."

"Like Daren?" Laira said her voice light, her eyes teasing. 

"Maybe" 

"He likes you too and he's going. All the high ranking families are going and his father is a member of the court too." 

"I know my father does work with him" 

"Yeah, maybe he'll ask you. I wonder who'll ask me." 

"Please, half the boys of Antar like you."

"Oh Antar boys are too immature. I hear the Royal families of the five planets have been invited. Maybe Larek" 

"No! Not after the scandal of last time!" 

"What?" Laira said innocently. "We were just examining the strength of the shrubbery by rolling around in it" The two girls dissolved into giggles. 

"What's so funny?" Ava looked up into the eyes of Daren. He stared down at her amused. Ava quickly wiped the grin off her face and quickly composed herself. Daren and her had been friends as a small child. However as they got older, they drifted due to the change. Ava spent more time with the girls and Daren with the boys. Now things were awkward between them. 

She blushed under his gaze.

"I haven't seen you in a while." 

"Yes, I've been staying with family in the north province. I've been getting coaching in preparation for presentation." 

"Of course. I forgot about that. Well I better go. Goodbye Ava" He said softly. 

"Goodbye Laira" He said as an afterthought. 

"Well well well. He is mad about you." Ava turned to Laira. 

"He is not!" She said with an indignant tone. 

"Fine live in denial if you want." 

"Time to move along" Ava and Laira looked up and saw a shapeshifter standing in front of them. 

"We're not doing anything," Laira said in an argumentative tone. 

"Move please" Ava looked up at the shapeshifter that stood in front of them. She recognised him as someone she had seen at the palace. 

Laira pulled Ava up with her. "Let's go!" As they walked away Laira leaned in and whispered "They are so creepy. Why they have to be around? Why can't they stay in their own country where they belong!" 

"They are here for our own protection. Besides it's better they are here." 

"The fact that they could be anyone disturbs me. Anyway who cares about them!" she shook her head and sniffed. "Let's talk about the party. We must wear something nice. After all Zan will be there." Ava let her friend chatter on. She looked behind her. In the distance she could see Daren stand outside a building talking with a friend. He looked up and caught her staring. He smiled at her and Ava quickly turned her head back. She looked back a second later and found him still staring. Smiling to herself she walked on linking her arms with Laira.

***

Tess woke again and smiled. "Daren" 

Feedback?


	3. 3

Title: Demons

Author: Ellie

E-mail: kaniele@eircom.net 

Category: Roswell Angst/Drama 

Rating: R for language and adult type themes

Summary: Tess must fight her demons when she meets her family. Set after departure, when Tess arrives home. A fic to redeem her. 

Archive: My site and whoever else would like it just ask.

Feedback: Love the stuff.

Dedication: To all dreamers who believe that while Max and Liz should be together Tess shouldn't be blamed for everything and to all who send me feedback. Y'all rock.

Important note: As this deals with the pod peoples home planet, there are of course going to be differences, like language and stuff, so just pretend it's like star trek or star wars and all those things don't matter please. I'm writing a story not a universe J 

*** Equals flashback

Tess wiped her brow of sweat and sat up. So that was Daren, wow. It seemed she had been in love with him. But that was impossible, she thought the only man she ever loved was Zan. She swung her legs over the side of her small bed and lay her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. There was obviously a lot she needed to learn about her past. Daren didn't seem to have changed much considering it was a long time since they had both been young. Maybe they aged differently here. Khivar certainly didn't look different. 

Khivar, Tess's eyes flashed as she felt the bitter taste of bile rise in her throat. 

"He makes me sick!" She said angrily. "I ruined my life for him and what does he do? He throws me in prison. I have to have some allies out there." 

She stood and paced the room again. In a fit of anger she hit the door whilst screaming "Let me out of here" 

Exhausted she stepped back and waited. No one came. She sighed and sat down again. Suddenly the door opened.

"Daren?" She jumped up hopefully. It wasn't Daren. A young man and woman walked into the room. The young woman addressed her haughtily.

"You will come now" 

"Where?" 

"No questions." She swept out of the room. Tess followed and the young man closed the door and walked behind Tess. She walked down many long corridors. Tess recognised them and knew where they were going. They walked into the big room and there stood Khivar. However there were no other people. He sat on a chair but rose when she entered. Giving a look to the others, they quickly left the room and closed the door. 

"Care to take a seat?" 

"No" Tess said watching him warily. 

"Just being polite." 

"You could have been more polite the last time we met" 

"I must apologise, I was robbed of my joyous reunion with the Royal Four. It made me quite upset" 

"Joyous?" He smiled patronisingly. 

"Joyous for me. I always feel better after watching someone suffer, and by the hands of the gods, they would have suffered." 

"And me?" 

"Well you would have got your reward. Hailed as the heroine of our people. How sad that won't happen now." Tess looked down to the floor. 

"My my, you wouldn't be a good queen now. Looking down to the floor when faced with a confrontation. How pathetic. Not sit down." He said with a warning tone. Tess sat on a chair as far from him as possible. 

Immediately he stood and sat down opposite her. 

"Now we can talk" 

"About what?"

"Well what I am to do with you of course. I mean do I give you your reward, do I exile you to the eastern province, do I kill you?" 

"No! Please" 

"Shut up." He stood and strolled around the room. 

" I must say I do enjoy this human side of you, Ava or is it Tess? Who cares? Are all humans as pathetic as you?" 

"Only those who watch late-night TV." Tess shot back. Khivar looked confused. 

"What?" 

"Nothing" she muttered. He sat down again and took her hand. She shuddered. 

"Look at me." Fighting back a wave of revulsion she looked into his deep grey eyes. If he wasn't so evil, she might consider him handsome. 

"I am the one in charge, I am the one who decides your fate. I am King." 

"No." 

"Yes, I am. I rule this planet now because precious Zan was too scared, too cowardly, not enough of a man." 

"He was ten times the man you would ever be." Khivar grabbed her face and squeezed. 

"Is that so? So what did you sentence him to death when you went along with our deal" 

"Because He's not Zan." She spat out. 

"According to the genetic material, he is." 

"That means nothing." She choked out quietly. He let go of her face. She rubbed it softly soothing her reddened cheeks. 

"Maybe not, but I would still like to have met him. I suppose I'll have to settle for his son." Tess put a hand over her stomach. 

"What do you mean?" 

"That was part of the deal, I get your son." He gestured to her stomach. 

"No!" She screamed. 

"Yes" Khivar, said calmly. 

"You will never get my child." 

"If you don't give me your child. Then you won't have a life. You'll live in squalor and so will your child. You'll die in less than a month. Antar has no Zan or Ava supporters; All those rats went into hiding. You're safe while you're here, you walk out there, and they'll kill you. You and your precious Zan made bad decisions, decisions that made people starve, kill their pets for food. They won't want that to happen again. They'll terminate you before you get down the steps." 

Tess felt her face wet with tears but made no move to wipe them. Khivar leaned forward and said quietly, 

"Your son or death for both of you. Choose" 


	4. 4

Title: Demons

Author: Ellie

E-mail: kaniele@eircom.net 

Category: Roswell Angst/Drama 

Rating: R for language and adult type themes

Summary: Tess must fight her demons when she meets her family. Set after departure, when Tess arrives home. A fic to redeem her. 

Archive: My site ed at him and began to wade towards him when she felt a hand on her arm. It was Vilandra.

"Come let's get ready for the ball." Ava allowed herself to be pulled away all the time under the watchful gaze of two men. 

Two Rivals. 

Zan and Daren

***

Part five


	5. 5

Title: Demons

Author: Ellie

E-mail: kaniele@eircom.net 

Category: Roswell Angst/Drama 

Rating: R for language and adult type themes

Summary: Tess must fight her demons when she meets her family. Set after departure, when Tess arrives home. A fic to redeem her. 

Archive: My site t. She let a sigh out. "Talk about a soap opera" and sank back into her pillow. 

TBC 


End file.
